The Darkness Within
by Hikari Yagami Takaishi
Summary: After the defeat of the Digimon Emperor the Digidestined head to clean his mess up unaware a far deadlier menace is being created from the hate and jealousy of one of their own! R&R Takari and Patagato


Hey all. This fiction came from inspiration from TK1's fic Dark Flame. It's a great fiction, which I plan to write a fiction based on it and I don't own anything. The character Sherakunamon the knight of darkness belongs to TK1. Also this fic starts after Ken's defeat.

The Darkness within

Chapter 1: It all begins

Takeru was the first to enter the classroom, Kari and Cody followed next as well as Yolei and finally Davis. The digidestined sat in the computer room already prepared to go to digiworld.

"Okay guys, its time we cleaned Ken's mess up." TK raised his D-3 to the glowing computer screen as he shouted "Digiport open!" the computer glowed and opened up sending the digidestined to the digital world.

"Okay where should we begin?" Cody asked.

"We do need more help near Yokomon village, and Primary Village needs our help to remove an inactive control spire. Looks like we have to split up." TK looked at the team. "Cody, Yolei, and Davis go to Yokomon village and help Biyomon with repairs, Kari and I will handle Primary Village" TK told the team, Cody and Yolei nodded and headed towards Yokomon Village.

"No way TS, I'm not letting you alone with my girl!" Davis told TK as he stood his ground.

"Fine, just don't do anything rash." TK told Davis then turned to Kari as they headed towards Primary Village. The village was bursting with life as Elecmon greeted the three digidestined; the digimon went to the spire.

"Shouldn't take too long to knock over" Patamon looked at the spire as he pondered the best solution to knock it down.

"Yeah, all we have to do is attack it. V-Head butt!" Veemon yelled as he head butted the spire but nothing gave way, Veemon staggered dizzy and with a large lump on his head.

"Veemon you just can't head butt it and expect it to fall. Boom Bubble!" Patamon fired on the spire but again it gave no way.

"Your bubbles didn't do anything ether." Veemon winced

"I'll try another way, Slamming Attack!" Patamon shot forward and hit the spire with all his might, the spire crumbled to the ground. Veemon's jaw dropped as he was reeling in complete shock.

"No way, what has TK been feeding you?" Veemon asked

"Well that takes care of the spire. I better return to TK and Kari. They could use a hand in Primary" Patamon turned and started back to the village. Veemon followed Patamon.

"Patamon, do all your kind have this kind of power?" Veemon asked

"Nope, I guess I'm the only one, I bet TK and Kari are happy since Kari came over to TK's home last night and studied with him and she brought Gatomon with her. I guess it got really late and they fell asleep." Patamon told Veemon

"And?" Veemon asked

"Well me and Gatomon talked about what we would do now that Ken is gone from digiworld. We decided to stay with our partners from now on. Gatomon surprised me by kissing me on the cheek "Patamon put his paw to his cheek. Veemon however stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes; his heart was breaking just hearing Patamon talk about getting a kiss from Gatomon.

"_What! Why that lousy batpig! Davis said Gatomon would be mine! No, Gatokun couldn't have kissed Patamon unless he talked her into it!" _Thought the now enraged blue dragon, Veemon glared at Patamon whom was a bit ahead unaware of what was to happen, "V-Head butt!" Veemon yelled as he head butted Patamon from behind knocking the little digimon into a tree. "That was for my Gatokun!" Veemon yelled as he pulled Patamon up by the ears.

"Veemon…. what are you doing?" Patamon winced as he spoke. Veemon took advantage and punched Patamon hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of the small digimon; Veemon threw Patamon down in the pathway. The small mammal digimon got up gasping for air. He knew Veemon was enraged and nothing would stop him. Patamon didn't want to think about deleting a fellow digidestined digimon even if he was the one who lusted after Gatomon, Veemon grinned and raised his fist ready to deal more damage when he heard voices.

"Patamon!" Called out the voice, it was TK's. Veemon growled and dragged Patamon towards a cliff but before he could reach it one of Patamon's wings smashed him in the face forcing Veemon to drop him. Veemon growled then retreated obviously to find Davis.

"TK! I'm over here!" Patamon shouted as he painfully went back to his partner's side. TK was shocked to see Patamon in such a condition he picked the small mammal up and went back towards Primary.

"Patamon, who did this to you?" TK asked before stopping suddenly, blocking his path was Davis who gave TK a glare. "Davis, something attacked Patamon, we are not alone." TK told Davis

"Aww the poor baby." Davis answered coldly

"TK, Veemon……… he attacked me from behind," Patamon told TK. The chosen of hope glared at Davis and then at Veemon.

"Davis what the hell! Why did Veemon attack Patamon?" TK shouted.

"Because, Veemon told me about the wild night you two had with Kari and Gatomon! They are our girls you bastard!" Davis angrily answered back. TK set Patamon down as he gave a glare back at Davis.

"We didn't share a wild night with Kari and Gatomon you Asses! Kari came over to study and she brought Gatomon with her. We didn't expect time to fly so fast and by the time we finished it was almost midnight so she called her mother and got permission to stay over, naturally I let her have my bed while I slept on the floor!" TK explained but he knew Davis wouldn't believe him.

"Please, you think I would believe such lies? What do you take me for? A baka?" Davis glared at TK.

"Look I'll show you evidence. Remember the homework assignment Mr.Fujiyama gave us? That essay? Well I got it right here since Kari helped me write it." TK took the essay out and showed it to Davis, but blankly TK forgot he had written a Haiku for Kari and had accidentally showed it to Davis. The second chosen of courage and friendship trembled reading it and started seething with hate. He glared at TK with fire in his eyes as he ripped the Haiku apart.

"TS you lowlife snake! How could you conspire to steal my girl!" Davis yelled.

"Aww crap, that wasn't the essay… Davis let me explai.." TK couldn't finish as Davis had punched him hard in the stomach. The chosen of hope reeled backwards and fell to a knee gasping for the breath that was knocked out of him.

"TK!" Patamon yelled and flew to his fallen partner's side. TK stood up slowly coughing and gasping for air.

"Patamon…. " TK stood up as he glared at Davis. The second chosen of courage and friendship returned the glare and pulled out his D-3.

"TF, I stood by and let you be friends with my Kari long enough! It's time I exterminated you once and for all! Let's kick it up!" Davis shouted.

"Davis I never trusted you ever since the first day I saw you hitting on Kari before Ken made his attack on Gatomon and Patamon!" TK yelled clutching his D-3 "Patamon. Digiarmor energize!" TK yelled. Both Veemon and Patamon glowed ready to digivolve.

"Veemon dark digivolve to; Sherakunamon the knight of darkness!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to; Pegasusmon flying hope!" both evolved digimon glare at each other

"What the? That's not one of Veemon's evolutions!" TK glared, he never saw Veemon evolve into this dark knight before. He wondered what was happening before Davis suddenly jump kicked him in the head sending him down headfirst into a rock; TK lay on the ground bleeding from his head.

"TK!" Pegasusmon gave a glare at Davis and Sherakunamon. He flew up spreading his wings out forming several stars underneath the folds of his wings. "Star Shower!" Pegasusmon called out as he fired on Sherakunamon, the stars exploded on impact with the armored dark knight but the smoke cleared and Sherakunamon remained unharmed. "Impossible! That was a direct hit!" Pegasusmon yelled. Sherakunamon didn't waste time as he leapt up and without warning drove his Dark Lance into Pegasusmon's forehead gem, the gem shattered as Pegasusmon screamed in agony. The mighty golden horse fell to the ground as blood gushed from his head, he dedigivolved back to Patamon still with the large wound opened on his forehead.

"Finish that pig off and make sure he can never come back" Davis ordered with an ice-cold sounding voice, a voice with no compassion, no love, and no remorse. Davis had finally succumbed to the darkness. All the darkness that had infested and gathered into his soul came from all his hate, jealousy, and rage. It had finally come out. Meanwhile Kari and Gatomon searched the area for TK and Davis when Kari happened upon the ripped Haiku, she recognized the writing as TK's! a cloud of dread came over her as she looked at Gatomon before they heard Pegasusmon's scream of pain. The two girls followed the loud scream.

"Kari! We have to get to TK and Pegasusmon and fast!" Gatomon yelled. The two girls arrived and saw Sherakunamon ready to impale Patamon with his lance, Kari screamed seeing TK on the ground bloody, her attention came to Davis, Gatomon wasted no time and kicked Sherakunamon in the back as hard as she could. The dark armored knight turned and swung his lance at Gatomon whom was able to dodge it.

"Davis! What the hell is going on here! " Kari yelled at Davis, the second chosen of courage and friendship coldly laughed and walked towards Kari.

"What's going on? I'll tell you Kari. I found out about your little party with TF, and to think Gatomon kissed that batpig just to spite her boyfriend Veemon, how shameful is that since she's an angel. "Davis laughed coldly.

"You're a monster Davis! You only cared for yourself!" Kari tried to help TK up but as she helped him to his knees Davis ran over and kicked TK right in the ribs, TK screamed in a weak sounding voice as blood ran out of his mouth. "TK no!" Kari yelled, as she was helpless to stop Davis.

"Monster am I? No I just had enough of you Hikari Kamiya!" Davis yelled as he grabbed Kari by the hair and forced her up to her feet. He gave her a sadistic look as he forced her closer "I am doing this out of love for you…. And yet you never appreciated everything I've ever done for you!" Davis yelled in her face.

"You're a heartless, arrogant jerk Davis Motomiya!" Kari yelled back as Davis slapped her hard.

"You don't know what heartless is!" Davis shouted. "I tried to win your heart over, I beat Metal Greymon, and I beat Kimeramon and ended the reign of the Digimon Emperor! And what thanks do I get? You slept with my enemy that's what!" Davis threw Kari down to the ground. Meanwhile Gatomon managed to get Patamon away from Sherakunamon and rejoined Kari, the small cat digimon hissed at Davis.

"You never did anything on your own Motomiya! For one Veemon would have died had Patamon not stopped him! Second of all you didn't beat Kimeramon! Wormmon did when he gave his energy to Magnamon!" Gatomon yelled contradicting everything Davis said.

"Shut up you little cat whore!" Davis yelled back.

"Davis you're being selfish! TK wanted to be your friend! Why end this over a pathetic reason!" Kari yelled. Davis gave a harsh glare then laughed at her evilly.

"Why? Because he was selfish first! Kari make your decision who you want or else I'll make you suffer!" Davis turned to Sherakunamon who dedigivolved back to Veemon, the two left Kari and Gatomon alone. Kari helped TK up and to a digiport with Gatomon helping Patamon whom was unconscious from blood loss. Kari opened the digiport and went back to the real world, hours later at Odaiba General Hospital TK was admitted and examined. It was revealed he suffered a punctured lung, several broken ribs, and a large gash, which required 12 stitches to close. Gatomon left Patamon in Joe's care for now. Joe had to treat Patamon in Kari's room, Joe soon told Gatomon that Patamon would have to be bed ridden for a few days.

"I'll make Veemon pay for what he did to my poor Patamon!" Gatomon grumbled under her breath.

Davis really did it now, but how can Kari and Gatomon face the former chosen of courage and friendship now that he had given himself to the darkness? Find out in chapter 2!


End file.
